User blog:Eleanor S. Lamb/(NX RARE OF THE WEEK) M417 SB ROCKS
A series where I review NX rares for people who want to spend large amounts of money on them wether it be through renewals, or Black Friday/Nexmas/Other sales. Disclaimer: THE WEAPON: M417 SB I have both the regular M417 SB and the TAU version for permanent, I kinda lied about discarding the regular on the CA forums, even though they're about the same in my eyes. Overall, this is most definitely above decent in terms of performance, nothing like the M416 CQB CAMO, though it is still nice. The weapons I want to compare this with are the REC7 Rangers and surprisingly enough, the M4A1 SOPMOD. Let's go over the cold, hard statistics for the SB, then I will implement something I should have done last time: the statistics that I feel this weapon has: Damage: at a 41, this is only about two points above average which is about a 39 for this class of assault rifles. Of course, two points higher, means a higher damage per second, but that is practically negated since most of these assault rifles have a universal fire rate, which is something i'll cover in the fire rate section. Overall, this weapon will never be a 3 hit (except for the back, which you have about a 2% of gettting a 3 hit), but it is one of the strongest 4 hit kills in the game (rivaled by the Baron's M416 CQB) Rate of Fire: At a 74 (can be upgraded to about a 75-76 once customized) this is pretty average between assault rifles, as most are either below 74, and some are slightly above (to name some: XM8, REC7, M16A4 Firebug, and most if not all assault rifles that have a similar damage profile and are customizable.). This rate of fire is a great pairing with the damage, as it gives a consistent damage per second (DPS) and doesn't let the spread get out of hand Recoil: This section will be divided into three sections: Center speed, Spread, and Vertical/Horizontal Recoil. #Center speed: Average, yet it's marginally slower than the FAMAS and the FS2000 families. Overall, it could be better to match the spread. #Spread: Much better than the AK-74M's but only by a little. Relatively comparable to a M4A1's spread. Shots tend to be in the center, which is also nice. #Vertical/Horizontal Recoil: At the overall statistic being a 62, one would think this has identical recoil to a M4A1 CQBR, but the recoil goes diagonal after about 6-8 shots. the vertical recoil is low enough in-scope to tap fire pretty easily on the uncustomized regular SB, but on the fully customized TAU variant, the recoil is actually more vertical, and is easier to control overall. Accuracy: at 80, this is comparable most to the M4A1 Family. This accuracy is a tad bit low for an assault rifle, but since it is a 74 fire rate, 41 damage assault rifle, this stat is pretty average for what the SB is. Portability: this statistic is only a little bit higher than the norm, which is about a 60 to a 62. The "How I Feel" Stats: Damage: I agree with the 41 damage, it only just adds a little more range to that 4 hit kill. Rate of Fire: the sound on the M417 SB makes it seem like the rate of fire is actually 73 or 72, but this is a placebo effect. Customizations do increase it by a minimum of one point. Overall Recoil: Controllable, not as sprayable as the REC7 Rangers or the M4A1 SOPMOD, but it's meant for precise fire. Accuracy: Should be an 85, the shots are too accurate to be only one point higher than my ParaFAL's accuracy. Portability: I definitely feel as if it is slightly more portable than 64, maybe a 65. Major Differences Between the TAU and the Regular Variants: #Recoil goes up more and is overall more controllable on the fully customized M417 TAU SB. #Center speed is slightly faster on the customized TAU SB. Major Similarities Between the TAU and the Regular Variants: #Exact same damage. #Exact same portability. #Exact same accuracy once customized. #Exact same rate of fire once customized. #Nearly the same performance, the TAU beats it only by a little. I have been playing with my permanent M417 SB and the TAU SB for equal amounts of extended time, and I conclude that the TAU SB is only slightly better in terms of recoil, tap-fire-ability, and center speed. Overall, both weapons are amazing in their own right, and are lots of fun to use. If you are using the TAU SB, you are absolutely not missing out on anything. Tell me what you think about your 'PERSONAL '(when I say that, that means your character has held both a regular SB and the TAU variant) and your 'OTHER '(getting killed by it, what you see in it, poplularity, etc.) expiriences in the comments section below. Next week's weapon is one of my favorites: the M416 CQB CAMO . Eleanor- Category:Blog posts